Blackmyst
Blackmyst is a chat room in Kongregate. Widely considered the most Mysterious room of all, its fast pace and unorthodox style can be intimidating to newcomers, but those who venture a closer look might find delicious secrets in the darkness... However, without a since we have no active roomowner Blackmyst has become a bit troll infested. Active Participants Founding Order NO CURRENT ROOMOWNER While technically Akasharoo is our roomowner she has''' completely''' abandoned us and left Kongregate leaving us to fend for ourselves for the time being. IF she ever does return she will most likely be completely rejected by the people of Blackmyst because of her abandonment and refusal to give up being roomowner so another mod could step in and fill the roll of Roomowner. Resident Moderators Sirago is our only resident moderator. We do however have a few other moderators that are regular visitors to Blackmyst, these include Olimm, Coradon and InfiniteHunter. Blackmyst Regulars JoshinatorKY JoshinatorKY spends a lot of time in Blackmyst. There are a lot of people who don't really like him too much but a lot of people that do as well. As long as you behave and don't troll you will find him to be a pleasant person to chat with. But trolls beware, this user is known to report people quite often and call mods when needed. He and Dreadedkiller are bf gf. As Mystorian and Keeper of the Wiki, Josh has immortalized the room and its regs by writing most of this page. Yes, the one you are reading right now! Nicknames: '''Josh, Josho, Joshinator, and... KY Jelly >.<''' Dreadedkiller Dreadedkiller is really nice to talk to, she may not talk as much as some of the other regs but when she does chat she is nice and people enjoy talking with her. She and JoshinatorKY are gf bf. As a side note, she really enjoys eating cookies. Nicknames: '''Dread, Dreaded. ToastyPancakes http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/ToastyPancakes Toasty is enjoyable to talk to when she isn't mad, she has a short fuse but is nice for the most part. She loves to RP and is obsessed with Jesse McCartney. '''Nickname:' Toasty' OGSHADOWSNIPER OGSHADOWSNIPER is a pretty cool guy and fun to talk to. He is an avid gamer and spends quite a bit of time in Blackmyst. Nicknames: 'OG, OGShadow. Halycron Halycron spends alot of his time lurking in the shadows of Blackmyst however when he does chat it is often very pleasent and intellectual. Not a whole bunch is known about this ninja. Oh and his real name is ''*is killed by ninja* '''Nickname: Haly AJnessity The big and scary one (or so she always says,be it true or false,that is for you to define), official huggabilityness of all the huggable ones. Need a hug? This one will provide you one, any time, anywhere. Random talker, silent for long times but never stops following the chat. After all, she is the queen (and tiny bit the king too) of the lurkers. Respects the ones who follow the rules and have some manners as well. Artistic soul who always has some random "wisdom" to offer. Nickname: AJ ngrules Ngrules talks a little, but most of the time he is too busy gaming to notice what is going on in chat. If you do catch him chatting he is a cool person to talk with. Nickname: '''NG UUU2 uuu2 is a badge adict and big Kongregate fan. He spends alot of time on Kongregate and tries to earn at least one badge a day. His favorite genre of game is Puzzle games. He loves cats and talking with friends. If he isn't earning badges he is often an active member of chat. '''Nicknames: uuu and Ux7 snoozbuster Snoozbuster is a fairly quiet resident. He normally is doing a plethora of other things, most of them involving chat. He's always following the chat, though. Like a ninja... He loves collecting badges and is always looking for another game to play. (Troll Tip)'' This user hates it when people capitalize his name.'' Nickname:' '''Snooz, Snoozy, Snoozer Tak93 '''Nickname: '''Tak Tehwaffla '''Nickname: '''Teh Zedzero2 '''Nicknames: '''Zed 'Frequent Visitors''' KGarner Reaver369 Songwriter1 BLACKCROW7 Purpleangle GameGuru204 cawntryboi zirkx ToxicWizzard ShadowWarrior51 koldkiller88 ily_ily kayla15 zedd236 KeiraYagami xXmaddie96Xx Sockooo RoomReaper LordDemonJackal